


Awkward

by kurokamirin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Lowercase, Self-Acceptance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokamirin/pseuds/kurokamirin
Summary: taekwoon as an awkward boy trying to work in an office (but awkwardly).





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually inspired by how awkward i am irl. most of these things (probably all) happened to me at my workplace, and i just thought maybe there are others out there who are just as awkward as i am. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this awkward story!! also, the entire work has not been read a second time, so do forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes >w<

taekwoon was a completely awkward person. he doesn’t know how to act in social situations, so he just wings it and hopes he doesn’t screw up. most of the time he’s able to get through it with the help of his close knit group of friends; as they protect him and cover up for him as a whole. nevertheless, taekwoon still gets teased for his awkwardness by his friends, and he’s fine with that because it’s the truth.

taekwoon manages to get a job in office through of the connection of his friend. he’s grateful, truly, but he had thought it would be a peaceful, quiet desk job. the job was not quite how he thought it would be; he has to find various people around the office to pass or receive items for his boss, and he has to communicate to many people to ask questions and give answers. when he gets added to the work chatroom, he decides not to speak a single word in the chatroom, choosing to communicate with people privately.

\---

taekwoon doesn’t care that it’s only been 3 months since he started work at the office. he wants to quit his job and stay home all day with his cat. it’s not that he hates his job, he just doesn’t like how quiet he stays while he sits at his desk staring at the computer screen. the ceo of the company forbid employees from using earpieces/headphones, and taekwoon isn’t brave enough to play his music out loud (even though there are others who do so). he just wants to stay home, maybe find an online job and lounge around with his cat.

\---

it’s been 5 months since taekwoon has joined the company, and he still hasn’t found a permanent lunch buddy. the other white collared staff do not invite for lunch, and he’s too awkward to ask if he could tag along. instead, he goes alone and sets his phone on the table, rewatching a show series he’s watched about 5 times. he would deliberately choose a restaurant instead of a food centre, even though he would like to save the money, just so he would have a guaranteed seat instead of having to find one.

on rare occasions, his deskmate would ask him out for lunch, and he would agree just so he could get some social interaction. they often eat in periods of silence with small bouts of conversation in between, but taekwoon appreciates that his colleague still invites him to lunch.

taekwoon was overjoyed when his group of friends decided they would come to find him for lunch more often. he finds himself looking forward to lunch, counting down the minutes until he can go to find his rowdy group of friends. he finds that time flies much faster when he eat with his friends, compared to when he eats alone. 

\---

taekwoon finds that he often has to interact with the central administrators, two young (and intimidating) ladies in his office. no matter how many months have passed, how many times he has seen the ladies joke around with other colleagues (and even him), he still finds them intimidating. he tries his best to make their interaction as short as possible, and to ensure that he wouldn’t accidentally anger one of them. he knows sometimes they are just teasing him, but he prefers to stay safe and avoid them as much as possible. 

it’s a tuesday that taekwoon decides to leave work early, seeing as his boss doesn’t need any more assistance that day and he has finished his work. he picks up his bag to pack his stuff into when he notices that the central admins were preparing to leave work too. his hands slow to a stop and he decides to wait 5 more minutes after they leave so he doesn’t need to share an awkward lift ride with them. 5 minutes pass and he stands to leave the office - that’s when he notices (too late) that one central admin has left before and another one is leaving right this instance as he is. his mind goes into overdrive, thinking about how awkward the lift ride would be, until he notices her walking straight through to the carpark. he’s at peace at once, seeing how he doesnt need to take the elevator with her.

\---

taekwoon’s friends laugh at his silly awkward antics when they hear his stories. but taekwoon appreciates them for accepting him as he is, socially awkward and anxious. he’s grateful that they bring a sense of belonging, that he can be who he is but still be loved.


End file.
